L. A. Noire Banda sonora Oficial
La banda sonora oficial de LA Noire está lleno de canciones de los años 40 de jazz y blues, además de auténticos anuncios de radio y los shows en la radio de 1947 de Los Ángeles esta perfectamente recreada por Team Bondithumb|left|300px "La música es producida y escrita por Stephen Coates (The Real Weld Tuesday) con el vocalista invitado por Claudia Brücken (Propaganda), con música adicional compuesta por Woody Jackson, cuyo trabajo en Red Dead Redemption, con Bill Elm a obtenido múltiples premios . " Solo en el juego Esta es lista completa de canciones con licencia que hay en la radio por casualidad y en los coches en el juego, y pero no se encuentran en la banda sonora. * Smoke! Smoke! Smoke! That Cigarette - Tex Williams'se precisa del momento, como no. 1 en la carta del país para 1947 y no. 5 por sobre los Billboard 100. * '''Move It On Over - Hank Williams'No. 4 en el país y el primer hit de Hank WIlliams * '''Hey! Ba-Ba Re-Bop - Lionel Hampton & His Orchestra * Stone Cold Dead In The Market - Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Jordan * A Slick Chick (On The Mellow Side) - Dinah Washington * Ain't Nobody Here But Us Chickens - Louis Jordan * Sing Sing Sing - Gene Krupa * That Ole Devil Called Love - Billie Holiday * Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall - Ella Fitzgerald & Ink Spots * A Little Birdie Told Me - Evelyn Knight * Oop-Pop-A-Da - Charlie Parker & Dizzy Gillespie * Monteca - Dizzy Gillespie * Pistol Packin Mama - Bing Crosby and The Andrews Sisters * Near You - The Andrews Sisters * Juice Head Baby - Cootie Williams * That’s My Desire - Martha Tilton * My Heart is Hobo - Bing Crosby * Murder he says - Dinah Shore * Humph - Thelonious Monk * Before Long - Louis Armstrong * I'm confessin' (that I love you) - Peggy Lee * Maybe I Should Change My Ways - Duke Ellington * Wolf On The River - Amos Milburn ''' * '''Eager Beaver - Stan Kenton * Red Silk - Sammy Kaye * One O'Clock Jump - Count Basie * Bobby Sox Blues - T-bone Walker * Black and Blue - Frankie Laine * It Was A Lover And His Lass - Maxine Sullivan * Battle Of The Blues, Pt. 1 - Big Joe Turner * You Do - Margaret Whiting ''' * '''Seems Like Old Time - Vaughn Monroe L.A Noire Orquesta de Partidura la música fue escrita por Andrew Hale. * Main Theme *'New Beginning (Part 1)' *'New Beginning (Part 2)' *'New Beginning (Part 3)' *'Minor 9th' *'Bunco - Pride Of The Job (Part 1)' *'Bunco - Pride Of The Job (Part 2)' *'Noire Clarinet' *'Burglary - Temptation (Part 1)' *'Burglary - Temptation (Part 2)' *'Burglary - Temptation (Part 3)' *'J.J.' *'Arson - Redemption (Part 1)' *'Arson - Redemption (Part 2)' *'Arson - Redemption (Part 3)' *'Slow Brood' *'Homicide - Use And Abuse (Part 1)' *'Homicide - Use And Abuse (Part 2)' *'Homicide - Use And Abuse (Part 3)' *'Homicide - Use And Abuse (Part 4)' *'Vice - Fall From Grace (Part 1)' *'Vice - Fall From Grace (Part 2)' *'Main Theme - Piano & Trumpet' Other tracks, who were not in the official OST edition. (names correspond to names of game files) *'Action' *'Action (Suspense)' *'Redemption' *'Chase Pursuit' *'Love Theme (Extended main theme version)' *'Investigate General' *'Global Driving Setback' *'Global Chase Fast' *'Investigate Sad' *'Murder Credits' *'New Tailing on Foot' *'New Drive Non Urgent' *'Chase Theme' *'New Shoot Out (| and || parts)' *'Global Suspense Strings' *'Driving Night' *'New Drive Tailing' *'Investigate, Suspense Heavy' *'New drive chase' *'New drive purpose' *'Kelsos Theme' *'New Brawl' *'New Shoot Out' Y en el juego tiene 3 canciones interpretadas por Claudia Bruken y The Real Tuesday Weld banda. Estas canciones las canta Elsa Lichtmann en el club Blue Room. *'(I Always Kill) The Things I Love' *'Guilty' *'Torched Song' L.A. Noire: Remixed Rockstar también está trabajando con Verve Records en Los Angeles''Noire'': Remixed, un EP de remixes de seis clásicos del jazz reinterpretados por DJs moderna, los productores y remezcladores.thumb|left|400px Ambas versiones estarán disponibles en iTunes 17 de mayo. Además, durante todo el juego en sí, la música ayuda a avisar a los jugadores que son claves en todo, a medida que exploran, los jugadores podrán escuchar más de 32 pistas de jazz clásico de músicos como Billie Holiday, Dizzy Gillespie, Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong and Thelonious Monk. Los Ángeles Noire:Lista remezclado de pistas #Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Jordan – Stone Cold Dead in the Market (Ticklah remix) #Lionel Hampton & His Orchestra – Hey-Ba-Ba-Re-Bop (Midnight Sun remix) #Dinah Washington – A Slick Chick (On the Mellow Side) (Maximum Balloon remix) #Louis Jordan – Ain't Nobody Here But Us Chickens (DJ Premier remix) #Gene Krupa – Sing Sing Sing (Truth & Soul Remix) #Billie Holiday – That Ol' Devil Called Love (Moodymann remix) Videos Categoría:L.A. Noire Categoría:Soundtrack